Omen of Moon
right|300px Es ist das 3. Buch von der 4.Staffel, hier geht es um Mondfrost (org.: Mondfrost) deren voriger Name Moon war. Hauptchars Mondfrost - eine hellgraue Kätzin mit dicken schwarzen Streifen, weißen Ohren und schönen blauen Augen Blütengesicht - hellgraue Kätzin mit weißen Blumen und dunkelgraue und schwarze Blumen, mit schönen eisblauen Augen Dämmerstreif - hellbraune Kätzin mit dunklen Streifen und schönen grünen Augen, sie ist eine Heilerin und kommt aus dem FlussClan. Blaufeuer - blaugrauer Kater mit flammenden blauen Augen und vielen Kat's und Narben und einer schwarzen Pfote Rückseite >>Blut wird fließen, ihr habt meine dunkle Seite hervorgehoben, und das nur weil ihr immer sagtet Rosenblüte sei viel besser als ich!<< Mondfrost sprach zu ihren Erzieheltern. '' ''>>Eure Zeit ist gekommen, meine ist gekommen, ein neuer Clan wird sich erheben und euch allen überlegen sein!<< Das Dunkle war in ihren Augen zu sehen, meinte sie es ernst, oder war es nur so gesagt? Vieles wird sich im Wald ändern. Prolog Eine sehr kleine und schwache Kätzin zog durch den Wald, ganz alleine. Sie hatte ihre Eltern verloren und suchte ein neues Zuhause. Es war die Zeit der Blattleere, und der Wind mit eisigen Zügen war stark. Ihre Krallen bluteten als sie sich vorzog um weiter zu kommen. Plötzlich raschelte es hinter den Büschen und zwei viel größer Katzen kamen hervor und flüsterten einander zu. Das kleine Kätzchen hofte sie würden sie mitnehmen. >>Wer seit ihr? Wenn ihr so freundlich seit, könnt ihr mich dann mitnehmen?<< miaute sie kleglich. Die Beiden tauschten kurz ein paar Blicke aus. >>Klar, komm ich nehme dich und wir tragen dich zu unseren Lager.<< miaute der Kater. Er nahm sie am Genick und trug sie daweil die andere Kätzin voraus lief. >>Darf ich deinen Namen erfahren, kleine Kätzin?<< miaute er. >>Mein Name ist Mond, und deiner?<< miaute sie immer noch mit rauer Stimme. >>Mein Name ist Blaufeuer und das ist meine Schwester Mausschweif.<< er zeigte dabei auf die Kätzin vor ihm. Im Lager angekommen trat Blaufeuer in einen Bau ein. >>Feuerstern, wir haben diese kleine Katze gefunden, wir könnten sie doch aufnehmen.<< fragte er. >>Vielleicht, Sandsturm könnte sie zu sich nehmen, weil ja .... H-Habichtjunges .... verschwunden ist . .. und....<< mauzte er. >>Du musst nicht weiter sprechen, ich bringe sie zu Sandsturm.<< Er trug sie hinaus und legte sie vor der Königin hin und erklärte ihr es. Sie legte das Junge zu ihr und sagte >>Du bist absofort Mondjunges, kleines.<< Geschichte Mondjunges spring freudig mit ihrer Freundin Blütenjunges. Sie war immer stärker als sie. >>Ha! Schon wieder gewonnen!<< rief sie und sprang triumphirend in die Luft. Blütenjunges stand auf und überwelitigte sie. Mondjunges sagte sie sei schon sher gut geworden. Bis Rosenjunges rauskam, dann war ihre Freude dahin. Sie war ja nett und so, aber jeder sagte sie ist ja so lieb und könnte sicher einmal einen guten Rang bekommen, sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. Sogar ihre eigene Mutter denkte so. >>Da kommt Mrs. Ich bin so perfekt das ich schon als Junges Anführer sein könnte.<< knurrte und flüsterte sie Blütenjunges zu. >>Sie ist ja ganz okay, was regst du dich so auf?<< fragte Blütenjunges. >>Meine Mutter denkt auch das sie so perfekt ist und sagt ich soll sie als mein Vorbild nehmen, ich könnt davon echt wahsenig werden!<< knurrte sie. Blütenjunges ´stubste sie freundlich an. >>Komm wir gehen zu Blaufeuer, der heitert uns immer auf.<< Mondjunges nickte und ging voraus und rief seinen Namen. Sein Kopf lugte heraus und ging mit einen grinsen zu Mondjunges und Blütenjunges, sie gingen immer zu ihm. Als sie Schüler wurde Blaufeuer Blütenpfotes Mentor und Mausschweif Mondpfotes Mentorin, obwohl sie es gerne anders gehabt hätte, doch sagte sie es ihr nicht, sie mochte ihre Mentorin ja. Bei einer Großen Versammlung sah sie eine FlussClan Schülerin Namens Dämmerstreif, sie hatte schon einen vollen Namen weil sie eine HeilerSchülerin war. Sie freundete sich mit ihr an und Blütenpfote auch. Immer mehr wurde Mondpfote gesagt sie soll wie Rosenpfote werden, ihr hass wurde immer größer auf andere. Als sie Beute machte, hat es ihr Spaß gemacht Blut zu sehen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um das schnell aus ihrem Sinn zu geben, doch sie konnte es nicht verdrengen. Sie sah gerne zu wie andere Katzen leideten und bluteten. Blütenpfote hatte sich sher groß Sorgen um sie gemacht. Sie sagte immer das noch tief in ihr drinnen ein warmes und nettes Herz war, nicht dunkel und brutal. Als Mondpfote dann auch noch erfuh das Sandsturm und Feuerstern nicht ihre Eltern waren wurde sie böse, und schwörte ihnen Rache. Als Kriegerin bekam sie den Namen Mondfrost, Feuerstern machte sie nur ungern zur Kriegerin, doch er musste. Blütenpfote hieß jetzt Blütengesicht und sagte ihr sie soll ihre Böse Seite vergessen und so sein wie früher, doch Mondfrost sagte immer nur es sei nicht rückänderbar und ihr gefällt diese dunkle Seite. Ihre andere Freundin Dämmerstreif wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen doch Mondfrost wante sich auch von ihr ab. Blaufeuer und Mausschweif waren enttäuscht und Blaufeuer wollte ihr einreden das sie nicht böse sondern eine liebe und nette Katze sei. Doch Mondfrost wollte nicht hören und verließ den DonnerClan. Als sich Mondfrost und ihre Erzieheltern einmal wieder trafen sagte sie etwas geheimnisfolles (siehe: Rückseite) Nach dem sie es gesagt hatte fing sie plötzlich an. >>Wo,wo bin ich, Sandsturm bist du das? Was war mit mir? Habe ich verschlafen oder... was ist hier los?<< Sandsturm und Feuerstern sahen sie verblüfft an und die Beiden erzählten ihr alles war geschehen war. Sie entschuldigte sich bei denen den sie wegegtan hatte. Sie und Blaufeuer wurden Gefährten, doch ihr und Feuerstern ging es nicht mehr aus dem Kopf was sie gesagt hatte, ein neuer Clan wird sich erheben der allen anderen überlegen sein wird. Quotes Blütengesicht und Blaufeuer über Mondfrost Blütengesicht - Meinst du sie kommt je wieder zurück oder wird so wie früher? Blaufeuer - Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, ich bin sicher sie wird so wie früher. Blütengesicht - Das einzige was mir Mut macht ist.... was red ich da, ich habe doch kein Selbstvertrauen, und der der mir Mut macht mag mich doch garnicht... Blaufeuer - Wer macht dir Mut? Blütengesicht - Ich will nicht darüber srpechen, Gute Nacht, Blaufeuer.. Blaufeuer - G-Gute Nacht. __________________________________________________________________ Blütenpfote und Mondpfote Mondpfote - Mir macht das so viel Spaß! Blütengesicht - Was? Mondpfote - Blut zu sehen! Blütenpfote - Äh..Okay? Mondpfote - Hast ein Problem damit? Blütenpfote - Nein, aber... Mondpfote - Dann halt dich da raus, Blütenpfote! Allgemeines Vortsetzung des Buches handelt dann von den neuen Clan. Voriges Buch ist '''Klang des Blutes, '''hat aber mit den diesen und dem weitern Buch nichts zu tun. ''Erfinder - Lilly ''